Time After Time
by Ranguvar27
Summary: A prophecy in the Oraculum sends Alannah and Stayne on a quest to save Underland from an ancient and deadly enemy-and failure could mean the very end of Underland itself.
1. Chapter 1 A Prophecy Revealed

Time after Time

Chapter One: A Prophecy Revealed

Mirana frowned, looking at the man that stood in front of her throne. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, her voice full of concern. The man nodded. He wasn't much to look at-he appeared to be about forty, with a shock of graying brown hair and wide, bushy eyebrows. In fact, he looked like anyone's uncle. But he was one of the most important members of the White Queen's Court. His position was inherited, passed down from generation to generation. He was the Keeper and Reader of that most sacred of all Underland texts-the Oraculum, which had been restored to its rightful place in the Library at Marmoreal following the Frabjous Day. Since that Day, the Oraculum had been relatively quiet, only commenting on ordinary activities. But this morning had been different.

The Keeper spoke in a soft voice. "I read it over three times to see if there had perhaps been some error. However, it appears as though everything is correct, and Underland is once more in danger."

Mirana thought for a moment, and then stood. "Take me to the Oraculum, so I may read for myself what you saw." The Keeper bowed, and escorted Mirana into the massive library.

She entered, making her way straight to the pedestal that the Oraculum rested on. She focused on it, letting the pictures flow into her head, and sighed in resignation. She turned to the Keeper, a solemn look on her face. "You were right. Now comes the most difficult part-we shall have to inform Lord and Lady Stayne of the dangers they will be facing." She went out to the hall and summoned a servant. "Go and tell Lord and Lady Stayne that I would like to see them in the Library as soon as possible." The servant bowed, and then left the palace. Mirana returned her attention to the Oraculum, and to the picture that was the cause of all her worry. It showed a woman, sword in hand, facing a creature that seemed to shift and change in appearance. Standing behind the woman was a man bound in chains that seemed to be cutting into his flesh. Mirana sighed deeply. 'I can only hope that they are strong enough.'

She turned at the sound of footsteps, smiling slightly as Alannah and Stayne entered the Library. Alannah curtseyed. "You sent for us, Mirana?"

Mirana sighed, and gestured them forward. "I did. I have something that I need to show the both of you. As you know, the Oraculum has not predicted anything of great import to Underland since it predicted the Frabjous Day." At their nods, she continued. "However, this morning, the Keeper noticed something that he felt needed to be brought to my attention, and I am now bringing it to yours."

She pointed at the scroll. Alannah and Stayne, their curiosity piqued, came forward and looked at where she pointed. Alannah went pale, recognizing not only herself in the picture, but also the creature she was facing. "That…..that…." she couldn't finish, and pressed herself against Stayne, trembling in terror. He read the pictures, frowning at the man in chains. "Majesty, is that me?"

Mirana nodded. "Yes, and that means you will not be able to help Alannah in the final battle against that creature. However, she will need you. If that creature is what I dread to believe it is, then Underland could be facing a greater danger than it has ever faced before."

Alannah gulped. "Why me? Alice is the Champion! She slew the Jabberwock! Why doesn't the Oraculum name her? Why is it me?"

Mirana sighed. "I don't know. But you cannot go against the Oraculum. You know that. And, unless I'm mistaken, you know what that creature is."

Alannah's eyes widened in fear. "Majesty, please. I have young children! I am not a warrior. I'm a Healer. I cannot do this!" she sobbed. "Please, don't ask me to face that monster!" She gave a strangled sob, pressing herself against Stayne. "I can't…"

Stayne wrapped his arms around her, looking over at Mirana. "There must be another way, Mirana."

Mirana shook her head. "There isn't. Alannah, you must do this. If you do not, then Underland itself will vanish-along with your children."

Alannah trembled. "I have no choice! Oh Time!" She walked over to the Oraculum and looked again at the picture. She shut her eyes, and spoke in her dark brogue.

"_He softly and silently vanished away/for the Snark was a Boojum, you see." _

Stayne looked up, startled. "I thought the Boojum was a myth! My father used to tell me stories about it."

Alannah shook her head. "No, it's very much a reality. Of course, no one knows what it looks like, as it has the ability to take whatever form it pleases. There have been stories of people being deceived and then killed by the Boojum. It would take the form of someone they loved, then lure them into a trap and kill them. You remember that expedition to Snark Island years ago?" Stayne nodded. "Well, one of the men encountered a Boojum, and to this day no one knows what became of him. My father was acquainted with the Captain of that expedition, and he learned quite a bit about the Boojum from him. He told me about it in turn. Of course, this was before he decided that married life didn't suit him."

Stayne frowned. "You say it can take the shape of anything or anyone? Then how do you tell who is the real person and who is the Boojum?"

Alannah smiled. "The one thing it cannot change is the color of its eyes. They are always bright yellow. That is how you know."

She turned to Mirana. "Majesty, I am more terrified than I have ever been in my life. I know that I could very well be walking to my death if I undertake this quest. I wish with all my heart that I could refuse. However, I know I cannot. Therefore, I accept the challenge. If I can, I will try and rid Underland of the danger that threatens it."

Mirana came forward and hugged her. Stayne spoke up. "I am going with her. Even if I cannot help fight the Boojum, I am not about to let the woman I love go on this journey without me, and I will harm anyone who tries to stop me."

Mirana smiled, and then looked into Alannah's eyes. "I will watch after Katarina and Michael. They will be safe with me until your return."

Alannah took a shuddering breath. "Thank you. Ilosivic, we had better go prepare ourselves." She curtseyed to Mirana, and they left the Library, heading for the Armory.

When they arrived, Alannah swayed, sobbing. "Ilosivic, I cannot do this! I…."

Stayne came forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Alannah, I will be with you every step of the way. I wish too that you were not the one named in the Oraculum, but think of the consequences if you do not. Underland itself will vanish, and all will be lost."

Alannah shuddered, and then took a deep breath. "You're right." She walked over to the far wall, pulled a sword from its' hanging, and strapped it to her side. "What are we waiting for?"

Stayne smiled, and they left the Armory to begin their Quest.


	2. Chapter 2 The Quest Begins

Time after Time Chapter Two

The Quest Begins

Alannah and Stayne stood on the steps of the Palace, facing Mirana. They were fully kitted out for the Quest. Mirana had ordered the cooks to equip them well with food and drink, and they both had haversacks bulging with traveling food-breads, cheeses, and a few cordials. Thackery had even slipped in a few scones when the Head Cook wasn't looking. After getting their food, Alannah had changed into an outfit more suited for the road-a dark blue tunic, black trousers, and boots.

They had then gone to the cottage and brought their children to Marmoreal, only telling them that Momma and Daddy were going to be going on a very important errand for the Queen. Katarina had asked what the errand was, and Alannah had trembled, unable to answer. Stayne stepped in. "It's a secret, little one. But when we are finished, we will come back to you and your brother. I promise."

Alannah trembled, and Stayne took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. He turned to Mirana, and bowed. "Majesty, we are ready." He looked over at Alannah, and she took a deep breath, and then nodded.

Mirana smiled, and then spoke. "I cannot be sure what dangers you will face while on this journey, or if you will succeed. It is my hope that you will, and that the dangers you face will be few in number. But no matter what, if you stay true to each other you will be strong. Go, and Time go with you."

They bowed, and then Alannah turned to Stayne. "Are you ready, love?"

He laughed nervously. "No, let's go." They turned and walked down the steps, heading towards the Gate. Mirana watched them go, a sad smile on her face. 'Time watch over them' she thought.

She turned and glided back into the palace. Immediately, Alice and Tarrant came running up to her. Alice was carrying the Vorpal Sword, and Tarrant had his sword strapped to his side. "Majesty, have Alannah and Ilosivic left yet?" he inquired breathlessly.

Mirana nodded. "They left a few minutes ago, but I forbid either of you to follow them." Before they could protest, she held up a hand. "I know that you are friends, and that you want to help. But the Oraculum did not show either of you, only Lord and Lady Stayne. Tarrant, you are a native so you know that the Oraculum cannot be confounded. Alice, you learned that the last time you were here, did you not?" Alice nodded reluctantly.

"But is there nothing we can do?" she asked in a soft voice.

Mirana nodded. "Yes. Watch after Katarina and Michael. They are still not old enough to fully grasp the great task their parents are undertaking. They will need the love and support. And if Alannah and Ilosivic fail, then they will need you to help them bear the pain. Do you think you can do that?"

Alice smiled. "We would be honored, Majesty. Tarrant?"

Tarrant bowed. "We will watch them as though they were our own, Mirana. And when Alannah and Ilosivic are successful, we will tell them stories of how their parents vanquished a great evil."

Mirana smiled. "Thank you."

Stayne and Alannah were three hours out of Marmoreal when Alannah suddenly gave a sharp cry of pain and collapsed. Stayne quickly knelt beside her, fear and concern on his face. "Alannah, what's wrong?"

She moaned in pain, and Stayne felt his heart pound in fear. "Alannah!"

"Ilosivic…it…knows. It knows we're coming for it. I…can feel its anger, and its fear. It…" she clenched her head, whimpering. "It's very far away though. I…think I can manage." She clenched her fists, and then slowly stood. Stayne stood with her, steadying her. "I'm fine, Ilosivic. I can walk."

He released her, and she turned towards the East. She spoke in a soft, but dangerous voice. "Alright, you know I'm coming, and you are going to try and stop me before I get to you. But I warn you, I am stronger than you think. I will make it." She set off at a determined pace, and Stayne followed after.

"Alannah, how did you know that it knew?" Stayne asked concern in his voice. Alannah clutched her head.

"I can feel it in my head. Oh Time, I can feel it! It's whispering to me, taunting me. I…" she stopped speaking, and sobbed quietly. "If it affects me like this when it is still a long way away, what will happen when I meet it face to face?"

Stayne took hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You will defeat it. Alannah, you are the strongest woman I have ever known. You have been in danger before, and you never gave in. I will not let you give into it now. Be strong, my love. Underland is depending on you."

Alannah kissed him. "I can always rely on you to say the right thing, can't I?" She sighed, and then began walking eastward, Stayne at her side.

The creature sat in its cave, grimly observing the two that were heading towards it. It smiled-a smile full of malice and hatred. It spoke in a deceptively soft voice, one that had caused more than one who heard it to go mad. "So there is another coming who thinks he can vanquish me. When will these foolish mortals realize that there is no man born that can slay me? Many have tried, only to fail. Isn't that true, my slaves?" It turned to face the creatures that stood in abject terror in front of him. They had once been Card Guards, but after the Frabjous Day they had been left without a leader, and soon descended into anarchy and chaos. It had been quite easy, the creature thought, to ensnare them. A few promises of glory and power, a flash of coin, and they had become it's to command. Too late they realized their error. They were its slaves, forced to do its bidding. One spoke.

"Master, what do you command of us?" The creature smiled evilly.

"They are still many days from reaching here. But I do not wish for them to go unchallenged. Therefore, send out a few of your men to stop them. For my part, I will confound them with my tricks. A little illusion will be just the thing."

The former Guard bowed, and then turned to his men. "Go find the two that are heading this way, and kill them, but not before Master has introduced them to his bag of tricks. Once they do not know what is real and what is an illusion, they will be easy to kill."

They bowed, and set off. The creature laughed evilly. "Now, since they are not close enough for me to confound them with my shape, I shall have to settle for confounding them with my voice."

Stayne was walking through the woods when he suddenly stopped, looking around wildly. Alannah glanced over at him, concerned. "Ilosivic?"

Stayne continued to glance around in shock. "No…She can't be in here! I'm hearing things!" He clasped his hands to his ears, and shook his head. "I'm hearing things!"

Alannah frowned. "What are you..." she suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened as she heard a voice in the woods. She recognized the voice-it was the Red Queen's.

"_**Stayne, you left me to die. You are a coward, and you were not loyal to me like you promised you would be. My death was not a quick one either, my dearest Knave. It was the slow death of starvation. You should have shared my fate, Knave of mine. You should have starved. Starvation is such a terrible thing. Death creeps up on you, slowly, stealthily, quietly, silently. And now, Death is creeping up on you. You cannot hope to triumph in this foolish errand. Turn back before it is too late, before you perish utterly. Turn back." **_

Stayne shut his eye, trembling in fear and loathing. Alannah walked over, and placed her hand on his arm. "Ilosivic that is not Iracebeth. It is the Boojum. It's trying to deceive you, make you give up. That's what it does-plays on your fears. You cannot believe anything it says, and it will say anything. But if it is already trying to confound us, it must be more afraid than I realized."

Stayne looked at her, concern on his face. "Why do I not find that too comforting?"

Alannah sighed. "Because fear will make it even more deadly. We shall have to be on our guard against further illusions."


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Turn To Nightmares

Time after Time Chapter Three

Dreams Turn To Nightmares

Stayne lay on his back, hands behind his head, gazing up at the stars. Alannah lay sleeping next to him, her head resting on his chest. They had made good time that day, he reflected. He frowned quietly as he recalled that Alannah had been acting rather strange the whole day-she kept rubbing her temples, whimpering in pain. When Stayne had asked if she was alright, she had glared at him, her eyes flashing. "I am doing perfectly well, Ilosivic, and if you ask me again, I'm going to slap you silly." At that, she had cried out, almost collapsing. Stayne grabbed her before she could fall, and hissed in shock. Her skin felt like it was on fire. "Alannah!"

Alannah gathered her feet under her, and stood up, breathing slowly. "I am fine. Please, don't coddle me."

Stayne gaped at her in anger. "Coddle you? Alannah, you are so far from fine that it boggles me! You have been in excruciating pain ever since this morning, when you woke up screaming! This creature is affecting you, isn't it?" Alannah opened her mouth to protest, and Stayne glared at her. "Don't lie to me! Alannah, this quest is killing you!" he finished in desperation.

Alannah shook violently, and then began sobbing. "I feel it all the time. It's in my head, whispering, teasing, taunting! It feels like my head is being probed by a pick, like I'm being slowly tortured, and I can't escape it!" She collapsed to her knees. Stayne knelt down, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, sobbing so hard her body shook. "Ilosivic, make the pain stop. Please…make it stop." she whimpered. Stayne gulped. "I…I don't know how." he whispered.

Alannah clung to him. "Just…don't let go of me. That should help quite a bit." Stayne pulled her closer. "I will never let go. I promise."

That had been hours ago, and Alannah had seemed to recover nicely. Now she shifted positions, draping her arm over Stayne's chest. He gently stroked it, and then slowly fell asleep.

The creature watched, smiling maliciously as it realized they had fallen asleep. It went to the back of the cave, and pulled a small jar down from the rock shelf. Inside, black smoke roiled and writhed. The creature went to the mouth of the cave, and uncorked the jar. "Find the mortals that nearby lie, and turn their dreams to dread." The smoke flowed out of the jar, heading towards Alannah and Stayne. The creature laughed in evil glee. 'I hope you enjoy your nightmares.'

The smoke flowed across the land, looking for the mortals. This was no ordinary smoke-it was Nightmare, and the Boojum was its' Master. It spotted the mortals lying together, and flowed down and into their heads….

_**Alannah blinked, then opened her eyes, and screamed in shock and terror. She was chained to a wall. She looked around, and whimpered as she recognized where she was. The basement of the Duchess's house. She tried to get to her feet, and then realized that she couldn't feel them. She looked down, and nearly vomited at the sight that greeted her. Where her feet had once been were black, twisted stumps. She bought her hands to her face, and screamed again. Her hands were twisted into claws. She screamed louder, and vomited. There was the sound of footsteps, and she looked up and her eyes widened in fear. Lord Maxwell was coming into the room. He stopped a few feet from her, and smiled. "So you finally decide to wake up. You've been out for quite a while, you know." **_

_**Alannah shook her head. "No. I'm not here. Ilosivic rescued me. You've been dead for five years. I'm not here." **_

_**Lord Maxwell frowned. "My Lady, you must have been dreaming. You have been my prisoner for the past six months. No one has come to look for you. No one ever will. You are going to die here. You might as well just give up all hope right now. You cannot triumph over me. Give up." **_

_**Alannah looked sideways at him. "That's not how you usually talk, Maxwell." She smiled in sudden triumph. "You aren't him, and I was right." She raised her head and looked into Maxwell's eyes-and grinned in triumph. "The one thing you can't change, even in the nightmare realm. Your eyes are still yellow, BOOJUM!" **_

_**Maxwell wavered, then seemed to melt into a different form, and Alannah glared. "Gerald. Are you going to tell me to give up hope as well?" She shut her eyes. 'I am dreaming, and as such I decide how the dream ends!' She bought her hands up to her face, and flexed her fingers, grinning in triumph when they began to shift, unclenching and straightening into hands instead of claws. "Now for the feet." **_

_**She placed her feet on the floor, and slowly stood. Then, she yanked on the chains, laughing as they dissolved into smoke. "You lose this round, Boojum." **_

_**The Boojum glared in rage at her. "Have I? Perhaps you would like to see what your lover dreams of? He is trapped in his nightmare, and in just a few hours, he will be beyond any aid. Do you think you can wake him up in time?" **_

_**Alannah glared right back. "I do." **_

She shut her eyes, and then opened them, smiling in relief as she realized she was back in the real world. She quickly turned her attention to Stayne. He was whimpering under his breath, shaking fitfully. Alannah gulped, and then placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him firmly. "Wake up!" He didn't respond, and she shook harder, nearly shouting his name. "Ilosivic! Wake up!"

There was no response, and Alannah sobbed. "Ilosivic, please…wake up."

She shut her eyes, shivering in fear. 'Oh Time, I know what I have to do.' She placed her hands on his temple, and began to breathe slowly and deeply, letting her bond with him flow through her. She suddenly began to feel as though she was falling, and she opened her eyes and viewed his nightmare….

_**He was in Salazen Grum, and standing in front of him were three people bound in chains. Alannah came forward, gasping as she recognized herself as one of the people. Tarrant and Alice were the others. Stayne was staring at her chained doppelganger, despair and hopelessness in his eye. There was movement behind him, and Iracebeth came forward, grinning in evil triumph. "My dearest Knave, you have bought me these rebels. I am so grateful for that. Now, how soon shall we have their heads cut off?" **_

_**Stayne shook his head. "Please, Majesty let them go. I did not bring them here. I didn't. I couldn't!" **_

_**Iracebeth frowned. "My dear Knave, are you feeling quite alright? You bought them in not three hours ago. You yourself told me that you wanted to preside over the execution of the Lady Sullivan. I believe you said she attempted to seduce you away from me. Also, you seemed to have saved most of your anger for her. I'm surprised she's still standing with all that she's been through." **_

_**Stayne looked over, and screamed in horror as Alannah's chains began to drip blood. She raised her head, and he screamed louder at the horrid wounds on her face. **_

"_**NO!" he shrieked, covering his face. **_

_**Iracebeth grinned in triumph. "My dear Knave, she deserved it. You know that you belong here with me. This is your home. All you have to do is execute Lady Sullivan, and you can be free." **_

_**Stayne shook, sobbing. "No…I didn't do that. I love her. I wouldn't do that!" He shook violently. "I didn't…I didn't…" **_

"_**No, you didn't, Ilosivic." **_

_**Stayne spun around, gaping in shock at what he saw. "Alannah? How? What? Are you real?" **_

_**Alannah came forward, and placed her hand on his face. He grabbed it, sighing in relief. "You are real! What is going on?"**_

_**Alannah smiled. "You are having a nightmare. As to how I got here, it's a very long story. But you need to wake up." **_

_**Stayne gaped at her. "How? Every time I try nothing happens. I've pinched myself so many times I'm surprised I'm not bruised!" He held out his arm, and pinched himself hard. "See? Nothing happens, and I have the feeling you tried to wake me as well. I'm stuck!" he said, laughing in despair. **_

_**Alannah looked over at Iracebeth, who was smiling. "Ilosivic? What color are the Red Queen's eyes?" she asked. Stayne frowned at her. **_

"_**Blue, why? What does that have to do with anything?" He turned and looked into Iracebeth's eyes, and his jaw dropped. "They're yellow!" **_

_**Alannah laughed. "That's right. Even in the Nightmare Realm! Now, name it and you destroy the nightmare's power!" **_

_**Stayne glared at Iracebeth. "Hello, Boojum. You have no power over my dreams any more, and I believe I will be waking up now." **_

_**Iracebeth shifted, taking the form of a huge cloud of smoke that spoke in a voice full of rage. "I WILL TRIUMPH OVER YOU!" **_

_**Alannah glared at it. "Rage all you like! We're coming for you!" She grabbed Stayne. "Shut your eye, love." **_

Stayne opened his eye, and gazed in profound relief at Alannah. She was panting, her eyes blazing red with anger and determination. "That Boojum is in for the fight of its miserable life." She stood, and set off. Stayne followed after.

Alannah smiled in triumph. "Throw what you may at us, Boojum. We're coming!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Darkness Gathers

Time after Time Chapter Four

The Darkness Gathers

The next morning, Underlanders awoke to a strange and terrifying sight. It was a hat maker in Witzend that first noticed that the sky did not look quite right. He had gone outside to catch a better glimpse, and gasped in shock and horror. The Underland sky was black. However, this was not the black of an ordinary storm. This was the deep black of utter nothingness. The hat maker ran as quickly as he could to a neighbor's house. When he arrived, he knocked frantically. His neighbor, an old woman who ran the Tea Shop, opened the door quickly, shock on her face.

"Matthew? What in the name of Time brings you over here at this hour?" she asked. Matthew grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, ignoring her protests. "Matthew! This is no way to treat an old lady! Unhand me at once, I say! At once!"

Matthew let her go. "Arabelle, look at the sky!"

Arabelle looked, and frowned. "You wake me at this early hour to show me a storm is coming? Really, Matthew, I hardly think that is worth the bother."

Matthew groaned in exasperation. "Those are not storm clouds, Arabelle! That is something else entirely! Something evil and the Queen must be warned!"

Arabelle smiled patronizingly at him. "Matthew, you are letting your imagination run away with you. I know that you hatters are an imaginative lot-look at what became of poor Mr. Hightopp."

Matthew growled in frustration. "Arabelle, my imagination is fine, and I maintain to you that is not a storm cloud! If it was, then why has it not moved towards us yet? It is a very windy day, after all. Yet that cloud, if it is a cloud, has not moved at all-and yet it seems to be growing larger. Mark my words; there is something truly wrong here. I am riding to Marmoreal."

Arabelle rolled her eyes. "Well, if you feel you must go all that way just to warn Her Majesty that there is a storm coming, that is your prerogative. As for me, I am going to go back home and simply stay indoors until the storm passes. I wish you best of luck on your journey, though." She turned and walked back to her house, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Matthew sighed in resignation, and then went to the tree where his horse had been tied. He untied him, quickly mounted and set off at a gallop for Marmoreal.

When he arrived, he glanced back at the sky and shivered. The cloud had grown larger. Matthew was sure that by now it was nearly covering all of Witzend. As he watched, he heard a low rumble that seemed to come from the very heart of the cloud-a rumble that sounded like the growl of a wild animal seeking its prey. He trembled, and then quickly walked up the palace steps, knocking urgently on the door.

A servant opened it, gazing at him. "May I help you, Sir?"

Matthew nodded. "I need to see Queen Mirana right away. I come from Witzend, and something terrible is gathering there. It is vital I see her."

The servant stood aside. "Come in, then. Her Majesty is in the Library. I will escort you there."

Matthew sighed in relief and entered the palace, following the servant to the Library, where Mirana sat, poring over the Oraculum. The servant walked up to her, bowing. "Majesty, there is someone here who wishes to speak to you of a most urgent matter. Will you see him?"

Mirana nodded. "I will." She looked over at Matthew, smiling gently. "Come forward, my good man. You have nothing to fear from me. Speak freely."

Matthew came forward, bowing deeply. "Majesty, my name is Matthew Carrons. I am a hatter by trade, with a home and shop in Witzend. This morning, I woke up to a terrifying sight. The sky had turned black. I have seen many Underland storms, Majesty-and this was not a storm. This is something else entirely. I tried to convince my neighbor that something was wrong, but she is a stubborn old woman and cannot be convinced. Therefore, I come to you in the hopes that you will believe me."

Mirana frowned deeply, and then stood. "I am going outside to see this for myself. I do believe you, and must see just how bad things are."

Matthew sighed in relief. "Thank You, Majesty."

Mirana stood on the palace steps, gazing in shock at the vast darkness that was slowly covering the sky. It seemed almost alive, full of malignant intelligence, and she shivered. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, looking into Tarrant's eyes. He looked at her, concerned.

"Mirana, are you alright? You are hardly ever startled by anything."

Mirana sighed. "I do not know if I am alright or not, Tarrant. Let me ask you, what do you make of that cloud over there?" she asked, pointing. Tarrant looked, and his eyes widened in fear. He gulped.

"Majesty that is not a cloud. I do not know what it is, but I am sure I have never seen a cloud like that. Do you think perhaps it has something to do with the Boojum?"

Mirana smiled grimly. "I not only think it, I am sure of it. That creature is starting its assault on Underland. I do not know how far Alannah and Ilosivic have gotten, or if they are still alive and sane. For all I know, they could have succumbed to madness." She sighed, and then turned to Tarrant. "I should have never sent them on this quest. I may very well have sent them to their dooms."

Tarrant smiled gently at her. "Mirana, you and I have been friends for many years. In all the time I have known you, you have never once thought of anyone but the citizens of Underland and their well being. It was the reason I still chose to follow you after Iracebeth exiled you, and it is why Alice decided to fight for you. Alannah knew the dangers that she would be facing on this journey. You did not force her to go. It was a choice of her own making, and Ilosivic would follow her to the gates of Hell itself. They are alive, and they will triumph over this adversity as they have over all the others they faced." He gave her a gentle hug. "You do not have to worry."

Mirana kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my old friend. I am so lucky to have both you and Alice. Your friendship means more to me than I could ever say."

She gazed at the gathering darkness, frowning deeply. "I only hope that they are safe, wherever they are, and that this does not end with the destruction of all we hold dear."

Tarrant watched the cloud. "So do we all, Majesty."

_**Author's Note-I promise Alannah and Stayne will be in the next chapter. **_


	5. Chapter 5 In The Outlands

Time After Time Chapter Five

In The Outlands

**Author's Note-This has some mature moments. Just a warning. **

Alannah sighed deeply, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. It had been nearly a week since they had left Marmoreal, and the closer she got to the Boojum's cave the more she began to feel its presence. She was able to stave off the worst of the pain, however. Now she looked up at the sky, frowning deeply. The black cloud that she had noticed two days before was slowly expanding, covering the heavens like a black shroud. Alannah sighed wearily, and then turned to Stayne.

"That cloud has been growing steadily for the past two days. We have to hurry; otherwise that blackness will spread to all of Underland." She set off down the path, and Stayne followed after. He looked up at the cloud, a sense of deep and utter dread enveloping him.

"Alannah, what is that cloud?" He didn't want to admit it, but he was utterly terrified. Alannah looked over at him, and smiled grimly.

"That is the Shadow of the Boojum. Right now, it is only affecting the sky. But soon it will spread to the land, and Underland will start to vanish from sight. So we need to hurry." She shouldered her pack and continued walking. "We'll be in the Outlands in a few hours. Let's hope nothing hinders our progress through that region."

Stayne hurried after her, shuddering inwardly. He did not have any pleasant memories of the Outlands-save one. He smiled as he watched Alannah marching ahead of him, her sword strapped to her side. To him, she had never been more beautiful. Her hair, which she normally wore, pinned at Marmoreal-more for comfort than convention-was loose and flowed down her back, stopping at the point right between her shoulder blades. Her trousers showed off her long, shapely legs quite nicely, he reflected. He growled as his gaze swept up and down her body. She heard him, and turned, placing her hands on her hips in mock exasperation.

"Is there something on your mind, husband dear?" she asked in a mock angry tone. Stayne licked his lips, slowly letting his eye rove over her chest. He looked at her, grinning wickedly.

"There are several things on my mind, my beauty. The first being that you are utterly delectable in that outfit, the second being that I want you quite badly, and the third being that I think we need to take a small break from all the walking we've been doing." He approached her, and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. She melted into his embrace. He swept her up into his arms, carrying her off the path and setting her on the soft grass. She giggled. "Are you worried about being seen?"

Stayne smiled. "No, but that dusty path hardly an appropriate spot for love making, don't you agree?" He kissed her, and then began to unbuckle her sword belt.

Alannah moaned as he kissed her throat. "Yes, it would be a shame to get dust all over myself. Grass is much more…acceptable." She sighed happily as her sword belt came off, and shifted so she was lying full on her back.

Stayne moved so his mouth was level with her stomach, and he began to push her tunic upwards, kissing her deeply. Alannah shut her eyes in ecstasy, whimpering in pleasure.

Stayne slowly peeled her tunic off, setting it aside carefully. He gently caressed her breast through her shift, smiling in triumph when she groaned aloud and pressed herself into his hand. He kissed her, slowly moving his lips down to her breast, and licked her through her shift. Alannah growled softly, and ran her fingers through his hair.

Stayne slowly let his hands roam down to her stomach, and he gathered her shift in his hands, pulling it off in one swift motion. He kissed her breasts, shifting himself so he was lying on top of her, pressing himself against her. She groaned in pleasure, and swiftly unbuttoned his trousers. He slowly peeled off her trousers and underpants, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"This may very well be the last time for us. Therefore, I am going to do everything in my power to make this amazing. You, My Lady love, are about to experience a very…seductive Knave of Hearts. I hope you are well prepared."

Alannah started to reply, then stopped, whimpering in sheer pleasure as he slowly caressed her, starting at her breasts and traveling downward. He stroked her, using only the tips of his fingers. Then he began to gently caress her center, and she arched her back and moaned. Her moans turned to short cries as he kissed her, traveling down to her stomach then down further. Alannah cried out as he gently licked her, his tongue slowly traveling up and down her center. She whimpered, and then cried out again as she felt her climax building. Stayne continued to ravish her, and she arched her back, crying aloud as she climaxed.

She fell back, panting in exhaustion. Stayne moved slowly upwards, kissing and sucking on her flesh, moving to her ear. "You tasted very good, my beauty. Now, I think perhaps it is time I took you. What do you say?"

Alannah was beyond speech. All she could do was moan. Stayne smiled, and gently licked her ear. "I shall take that as an agreement, Alannah."

He slowly entered her, and she groaned, moving with him in a delicious rhythm.

They made love slowly, savoring each touch and caress, knowing that it could very well be the last chance either of them would have.

Hours later, Alannah found herself looking at a barren, desolate region. They had reached the Outlands. Stayne stood next to her, frowning deeply as he looked over the region. She tugged on his hand, and he looked over at her, a slight and sad smile on his face. "I don't have very many good memories of this Region, love. I never enjoyed patrolling it and then having to endure the Queen during my Exile…"

Alannah grinned. "Surely you must have one good memory of this forsaken place."

Stayne laughed. "Well, now that you mention it, I do believe that I met a rather wonderful woman in the Outlands five years ago. She rescued me from a terrible fate, you know." He looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "I will be forever grateful to her."

Alannah smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, My Lord." She kissed him, then turned and slowly walked into the Outlands. She stopped, swaying in slight shock. Stayne, sensing that something was amiss, went to her side. "Alannah? What is the matter?"

Alannah blinked. "Something has changed, something is wrong here."

Stayne frowned at her. "Alannah, this is the Outlands, nothing is ever right here. This is a forsaken region, you know that. No one goes here unless they have business or they are passing through."

Alannah glared at him. "Ilosivic, I lived here for quite a long time, remember? I am more than aware of that fact, and I am telling you that there is something wrong here!" She suddenly cocked her head to the side, and frowned deeply. "Ilosivic, listen."

He did, and frowned in bewilderment. "I don't hear anything."

She glanced over at him. "Exactly. No birds, no rocking horseflies, nothing. The Outlands is forsaken by people, not animals, and there aren't any. No birds, nothing -and that worries me."

They set off, heading down the path that twisted and wound its way through the barren lands. Stayne began to feel a sense of unease at the utter silence that accompanied them. To him, it seemed to be almost palpable, and he rubbed his temples as he felt the deafening silence pressing against his ears. Alannah looked over at him. "You feel it too, don't you? The silence, pressing against your ears, drumming into your head, flowing into you."

Stayne glanced at her, startled. "Yes, I feel it. I don't suppose you know a way to make it stop?" he asked, slight hope in his voice. Alannah smiled.

"Well, the best way is to destroy the silence. However, mere talking doesn't always do the trick, and shouting will only exhaust us. Therefore, I have a solution. You stay quiet, and let me work my magic."

Stayne looked at her, bewildered. "What magic?"

Alannah laughed. "I'm a Singer, Ilosivic, and song is quite powerful. Now, I need to think of an appropriate song." She grinned, and then began to sing.

"_**There were three old gypsies  
came to our house door  
they came brave and bawdy, oh  
the one sang high and the other sang low  
and the other sang a Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh**_

It was upstairs, downstairs the lady went,  
put on her suit of leather, oh  
and there was a cry from around the door  
she's away with the Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh

it was late that night that the lord came in  
inquiring for his lady, oh  
and the servant girl she says to the lord,  
she's away with the Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh

well saddle for me my milk white steed,  
my big horse is not speedy, oh,  
I'm a ride, I'm a seek my bride,  
she's away with the Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh

well he rode he east, and he rode west,  
he rode north and south or so,  
until he came to a wide open field  
it was there that he spotted his lady, oh

tell me how could you leave your goose feather bed,  
your blankets strewn so comely, oh  
how could you leave, you've nowhere to go,  
all for the Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh

well what do I care for my goose feather bed  
for my blankets strewn comely, oh  
tonight I lie in the wide open field  
in the arms of a Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh

Tell me how could you leave your house and your land,  
how could you leave your money, oh  
how could leave your own good lord  
all for that Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh

Well what do I care for my house and my land  
And what do I care for money, oh  
I_**'**__**d rather have a kiss from the yellow gypsy lips  
I**__**'**__**m away with the Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh**_

I_**'**__**m away with the Raggle Taggle gypsy, oh!" **_

Stayne laughed. "I suppose that I'm a Raggle Taggle gypsy, then?"

Alannah grinned. "Well, I did turn down the marriage offer of a very wealthy and landed Lord to dwell with a lowly soldier." She placed her hand on his arm, gazing softly into his eye. "And I thank Time that this lowly soldier came into my life, and I will do all in power to make sure that we remain together until the end of Underland."

Stayne sighed, looking at the Black Cloud. "And if the end comes sooner than we expected?" He looked at her, and smiled at the determination he saw blazing in her eyes. She looked at the Cloud, and smiled grimly.

"Then, My Lord, we will make it an ending to remember. We will not go down without a fight." She turned, and walked down the path.

Stayne followed; hope beginning to spread through him. They would reach the Boojum's cave in three days, and then, he thought, oh, then-there would be a reckoning!


	6. Chapter 6 Deal of the Card

Time after Time Chapter Six

Deal of the Card

Stayne paused, looking into the woods that flanked the path on both sides. They were dark, with twisted, gnarled trees and bushes that lent shape to strange and twisted shadows. But Stayne was certain that there was something else in the woods, and it was following them. He gently tugged on Alannah's hand, gaining her attention, and then cocked his head towards the woods. He looked at her, fingers on his lips. She nodded in understanding, and placed her hand on her sword hilt, peering into the dark trees.

Stayne spoke quietly. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." He started into the wood, only to turn at the sound of footsteps. Alannah was following him. He sighed in resignation. "Didn't I tell you to stay on the path?" She merely crossed her arms and smirked at him. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Very well, come along." Alannah grinned in triumph, and then spun to her right. She had caught a movement in the trees, and she set off towards it before Stayne could react. A sharp cry pierced the silence, and Stayne ran towards the sound. A strange sight greeted him.

Alannah had her sword out, the tip pressed against the throat of one of his former Card Guards. The Guard was staring at her with a strange expression of loathing and amazement. Alannah glared at the Card.

"Why are you following us?" she asked in a dangerously soft voice. The Card said nothing, only continued to stare. Alannah pressed the sword deeper. "I will not ask you again. What is your purpose here?"

The Card said nothing, and Alannah growled in frustration. Stayne, a slight smile on his face, stepped forward. "You don't know how to deal with Card Guards, love. They won't speak to anyone that isn't a Heart. It's a little defect they all have." He turned to the Card. "As the Knave of Hearts, I order you to break your silence and inform me of your reason for following us."

The Card gulped, then spoke in a dull voice. "Master saw you coming, and he didn't want you getting to him. He sent us to stop you, to kill you if necessary. But Master thought that his illusions and nightmares would be sufficient, would make you return knowing that you could not triumph. But I must obey my Master, and kill both of you."

Stayne gaped at the Card. "You serve the Boojum? What did he lure you with?"

"He promised us glory, and much riches and wealth if we agreed to be his completely." The Card said flatly. Stayne shook his head in disgust.

"I always knew that you Cards were easily swayed, but I never realized just how gullible you were. I don't suppose the fact that you have allied yourselves with something that is completely evil, and that could cause the end of Underland itself ever occurred to you!"

The Card looked at him. "Master is powerful. He will recreate this land; make it how it was supposed to be. A land where the powerful are important. You were once my Captain, Knave of Hearts, were you not? Master would be happy to give you power, more power then you have ever dreamed of. How would like to be a King? You could rule this entire Realm. Or, if you like Master could make you wealthy, give you more riches than you ever dreamt of. Imagine it-having gold, silver, jewels…or perhaps you desire something a bit more…lively? You can have that, if you like. Wouldn't you like that? Just picture it-dozens of beautiful women, women who want nothing more than to indulge your darkest desires, women who will do anything you wish of them, women who make this one accompanying you look like a rath. You can have all of that, and more if you wish. All you have to do is say yes."

Stayne gawped at him, and then burst out laughing. "NO. I would not become the slave to that monster for anything. You do not know me anymore, Seven. I am not the same Knave that was forced into the servitude of the Red Queen. I no longer crave any power, and I have enough wealth to satisfy my needs. As for the beautiful women, my wife is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I have known the company of whores-for that is what you are offering me-and what I have with Alannah is so much more wonderful and satisfying." He smiled wickedly. "And, she is quite open to my…desires. Aren't you, love?"

Alannah blushed deeply. "Yes." She suddenly did a double take, and glared at him. "The company of whores?" Stayne grinned apologetically at her. "My Lady, a man does have needs." Alannah rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware of that, love. Your needs seem to occur quite often. However, I must say I am a bit shocked that you had to turn to whores to fulfill those needs, when you had a Queen more than willing to satisfy you." She finished in a quiet voice. Stayne gawped at her.

"You cannot be serious. The company of the basest whore was infinitely preferable to the company of that odious woman. And you, my beauty, are infinitely more preferable than both those alternatives." He walked over to her, and looked into her eyes. "What we have is more amazing then anything I have ever experienced and I would not trade it for the entire world." He turned and glared at the Card. "I will be generous, and spare your life. However, I wish for you to give a message to your master. Tell him that his time is running out, and that we are coming. Tell him that, and be sure he understands that his days are limited. We. Are. Coming."

He looked over at Alannah. "Release him, love. But be careful. Cards can give you a nasty cut if you handle them the wrong way."

Alannah slowly withdrew her sword from the Card's throat, then stepped back, watching him with a wary expression. The Card gazed dully at them, then turned and began to walk off. Suddenly, it turned, and with a wild cry whipped out a long knife, and then ran towards Alannah, screaming in an animal rage. "KILL FOR THE MASTER!"

Alannah dodged out of the way, and then brought her sword around in a sweeping arc, and the Card fell to the ground, blood flowing from the stump where its head had been. Stayne gawped at her, and then looked down at the Card. "I guess the Boojum will never get my message." He looked over at Alannah. She was staring at the blood on her sword, an expression of shock and horror on her face. She dropped her sword, and placed her hand to her mouth.

"I just killed something. I took an Oath to never harm any living creature, and I just killed something. I…" she swayed, nearly collapsing. Stayne grabbed her shoulders, and stared into her eyes.

"Yes, you did kill something, and you will have to kill again. Alannah, whether you like it or not, you are the only one who can stop the Boojum from destroying everything we hold dear. I wish with all my heart the Oraculum had not named you, but that cannot be helped. You have to be strong, for all our sakes."

Alannah shuddered. "I don't know if I can be. Ilosivic, I have never had to face a danger like this before!"

Stayne smiled, and then kissed her forehead. "My Lady, you are stronger than anyone I have ever known, and I have no doubt that you will triumph over the Boojum. I have complete and utter faith in you."

He bent down, and wiped her sword on the grass before handing it back to her, hilt first. She looked at him, uncertain, and then wrapped her fingers around the hilt, slowly raising the sword up into the warrior's salute. A slow grin of determination spread across her face.

She sheathed the sword, and gazed at Stayne. "We're wasting daylight, love. The sooner we get moving again, the sooner that monster's life ends."


	7. Chapter 7 Confession Time

Time after Time Chapter Seven

Confession Time

Alannah was walking down the path, her mind racing. The revelation that Stayne had frequented the company of whores was more unsettling than she realized. She knew that she was the only one he shared his bed with now, but she couldn't help but feel a small pang of envy and jealousy deep down. She sighed, trying to focus on the important matter of the Boojum. But she could not dislodge the comment he had made, and how shocked and startled it had made her. She stopped, turning to Stayne.

"We need to talk, Ilosivic."

Stayne looked at her. "Alannah, whatever it is will have to wait. We're a day away from the cave. I'm sure that anything you have to say can wait until we are back at Marmoreal. Once we're back, I'll be more than happy to discuss anything with you." He gulped as he noticed her eyes turn red. She took a deep breath, and then slapped him hard. He rubbed his cheek, gaping at her in shock. "What in Time?"

Alannah was practically growling. "I wish tae speak tae ye about the startlin' revelation o this mornin', husband of mine. It comes as quite a surprise an' shock tae me, tae learn that. Naow, shall we discuss the matter?" She glared at him, her eyes blazing.

Stayne smiled gently at her. "It bothered you that much?" She nodded, her eyes beginning to slowly seep back to their natural color. Stayne sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Then I suppose we had better talk about it. Where do you want to begin?"

Alannah bit her lip. "Well, do Michael and Katarina have any half siblings running around somewhere?"

Stayne shook his head. "No. Most of the…women had methods they used to prevent pregnancy, and they were extremely effective. And, before you ask, the majority of them also were healthy." He smiled at her disbelieving look. "What, you thought I simply bedded as many women as I could? Alannah, I might have been a ruthless assassin but I still had standards, which is the biggest reason I so abhorred being in the…company of the Red Queen."

Alannah sighed. "Do you remember your first experience with love making?"

Stayne smiled deeply. "Well, as a matter of fact I do. It was about five years ago, in a small cottage on the outskirts of Marmoreal." Alannah lowered her eyes to the ground. Stayne placed his hand under her chin and gently raised her head, looking into her eyes. "Alannah, you are the only woman that I have ever truly made love to. All the others left me feeling cold." He sighed bitterly. "However, it was considered a rite of passage. I was told that in order to be fully accepted into Society I would have to be…experienced." He sighed, and then led her off the path. He sat down, patting the ground next to him. She sat down, and he looked at the sky before speaking. "I still remember my first time. It was before I lost my eye. My father had come to visit me in Salazen Grum, and somehow found out that I had not yet 'tasted the pleasures of the flesh' as he called it. So one night he came to my quarters…"

_Stayne gaped in disbelief at his father then looked again at the young woman who accompanied him. She was pale, with startlingly red hair, large breasts, and slim legs. She was wearing a very short dress, with a scandalously low neckline. Stayne finally found his voice. "Who is she, and why did you bring her here?" _

_Lord Stayne smiled. "Her name is Jolene, Ilosivic. She is here because I invited her. Word has reached my ears that you are still naïve to the ways of the world. You are a handsome man, and you have not yet indulged yourself in earthly pleasures. I decided that it was my fatherly duty to rectify that mistake. Jolene has given me much pleasure over the years, and when I asked her if she would be willing to assist you in this matter she agreed." _

_Stayne looked over at Jolene, who smiled invitingly. "In other words, she's a whore." _

_Lord Stayne frowned. "She is a courtesan, Ilosivic, and you are not leaving this room until you have her services. Is that perfectly clear?" _

_Stayne glared at him. "Perfectly." His father smiled, and then walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Stayne looked at Jolene, and smiled awkwardly. "I'm afraid I have no idea what to do now." _

_Jolene smiled gently then walked over to him. "That is quite alright. Just follow my lead; I'm quite experienced in these matters. Now, you are quite tall, but I doubt that will present too much of a problem." _

_She took his hand, and led him over to the bed._

Alannah looked up at him. "Was she a good teacher?" Stayne looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"She was. I remember that she was very patient with me. I was a bit clumsy, but she never complained."

Alannah bit her lip. "How often did you…" she paused, unable to finish. Stayne smiled. "Not very, since she had other clients. But I always held her in regard. I never loved her, but I respected her. She was a good person."

"What about the other whores? Were they good people too?" Alannah asked a trifle bitter. Stayne shook his head.

"Some of them weren't. But many of them had no choice. They had not been born nobles. They needed a way to provide for their families, and they could earn more on their backs then they could on their feet. Iracebeth knew that I frequented their company, but she didn't mind, since she wrongly assumed that I was as madly in love with her as she was with me. And, I had to admit that I enjoyed the flattery and attention I got whenever I visited the brothels." He sighed angrily. "Of course, that all changed when I lost my eye. I went from being a rather handsome knight to a scarred monstrosity. I had never realized just how shallow the whores could be, and it was quite a bitter blow. I was being turned away from every brothel, and even the shilling whores rejected me."

Alannah gazed sadly at him. "And Iracebeth? Why didn't she reject you?"

He looked at her. "Why didn't you reject me?" She kissed his cheek.

"Because you are more than just a scarred face. You are a brave and good man, with a sense of honor and justice. Besides, your scar makes you look very dashing."

Stayne smiled. "Well, Iracebeth had a different reason. She was completely infatuated with me. I could have been blind and crippled and she would still want me in her bed."

He suddenly pulled Alannah onto his lap, and kissed her. "Now, have I set your mind at ease?" he asked, gazing at her with a smile.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. "Yes, My Lord."

Stayne smirked at her. "Good. Now, since we have a whole day ahead of us, I think we should stop here for the night, and perhaps I could take further steps to assure you of my complete…loyalty?"

Alannah giggled, and then let her voice darken. "What a wonderful idea, Me Lord."

Stayne growled at her.


	8. Chapter 8 Destiny Fulfilled

Time after Time Chapter Eight

Destiny Fulfilled

_**Author's Note-I am not very good at writing battles, so you are going to have to use your imagination.**_

Alannah gazed into the distance, trembling slightly. She raised her hand to her face, shielding her eyes, and sighed. A distinct black smudge was visible on the horizon. She would be at the Boojum's cave in a matter of hours. Stayne came up beside her, and gently took her hand, squeezing it. "You're trembling, love." Alannah smiled sickly.

"I'm scared. I know we've been through a lot on this quest, and that I'm the only one who can see it to its end, and that you have the utmost faith and loyalty in me, and that you would follow me anywhere, and that the Oraculum named me, and that I have to be strong, and brave, and kill the Boojum, and…" she was stopped in her ramblings by Stayne pressing his hand on her mouth.

"Hush. Now, you listen, because I am only going to say this once. You can do this. Alannah, everything I have said to you was the truth. I have been yours ever since the Masquerade all those years ago. I didn't know it fully, but I think a part of me pledged myself to you the moment you started singing. I may have been the servant and lackey of the Bloody Big Head, but I was loyal only to myself and my ambitions. Then you came into my life, and for the first time I found myself caring about someone besides myself. It was easy for me to fall in love with you. It was in the way you smiled, the way your eyes flashed when you were mad, the way you held yourself up. I have seen you go through horrible times, and you always came out stronger than before. When I say I have faith in you, I'm not just trying to ease your fears. I am telling you the raw, honest truth."

He removed his hand, and she looked at him, her eyes glowing with unshed tears. Alannah gulped silently, then threw her arms around him, kissing him with every ounce of strength that she had. He eagerly responded. After what seemed like hours, she gently broke the kiss.

"Thank you, My Lord." She whispered. Stayne smiled at her.

"You are most welcome, my beauty. Are you still scared?"

Alannah nodded. "Yes, but not as much as I was, since I know I will have you beside me no matter what perils or dangers the Boojum may concoct to stop me." She sighed. "Since we're so close to the cave, it will probably start throwing as many illusions as it can to try and discourage us, and it has quite a number of tricks up its sleeve-so to speak. So be on your guard, and do not believe anything you see."

She set off down the path, Stayne following after. It didn't take long for them to encounter the first obstacle.

Alannah stopped, staring in open mouthed shock at the chasm that blocked the path. She carefully came forward, peering into the bottomless depths. Deep below, she could make out the faint outline of sharp, jagged rocks. She was gazing at them in shock when the ground underneath her began shaking. She wind milled her arms, trying desperately to keep her balance. But then there was a mighty upheaval under her feet, and she screamed as she felt herself beginning to overbalance, and then fall.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Stayne clutched her tightly, pulling her back from the edge. He looked over at the chasm, eye wide in shock. "Is that the first illusion?"

Alannah nodded, and then cursed under her breath. "That guddlers scut isn't taking any chances. And wasn't I the brave one! I tell you not to believe anything you see, and I'm almost done in by the first illusion we come across!"

Stayne shook his head. "Alannah that would fool even the most logical of men. It looks completely solid. How do we destroy the illusion, and reveal the truth beneath?"

Alannah looked around, and then smiled. She walked to her right, and picked up a large rock. "We shatter it, that's how." She threw the rock as hard as she could. It sailed into the chasm. Alannah watched it, and then shielded her eyes. "Cover your eye love! The illusion is about to be shattered!"

Stayne covered his eye. There was a brilliant flash of light, and an almighty crash. Stayne slowly removed his hands from his face, and gaped at the sight before him. Where there had once been an impassible chasm was a smooth dust road, with a large rock lying in the middle of the path. He grinned. "I guess that means we made it past the first illusion. You should probably bring that rock along, in case the Boojum decides to make any more chasms."

Alannah smiled grimly. "That won't be necessary. We're there." She pointed ahead. "The Boojum's cave and that is no illusion." Stayne stared in shock.

"But how? We were miles away from it! How could we get here so quickly?"

Alannah laughed. "Time is on our side. He doesn't want Underland destroyed any more than we do, so he must have sped things up." There was a low rumble, and she looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened in shock. "And just in time, too! The Shadow is spreading to the land!"

Stayne looked up at the Shadow, and gulped. It was slowly seeping downward, covering the tops of trees. Stayne watched in horror as the trees it touched began to crumble into a black dust. Soon, they were gone. Stayne shuddered. "Is that what will happen to everything?" he asked in a terrified whisper.

Alannah was about to answer when a low, malignant chuckle came from the cave. She clutched her sword hilt, watching as the Boojum slowly emerged from the darkness. It chuckled again, and then looked at them with clear and utter contempt.

"Yes, Knave of Hearts that is what will happen to everything. I must say, I do commend you coming all this way with your lady. How unfortunate for you that you will not be able to help her at all. Your chains will bind you and cut you." It waved a talon, and a jagged chain began to wrap itself around Stayne's body. He struggled, but the chain only cut deeper into his flesh, drawing blood. The Boojum smiled evilly as it watched the struggle.

Alannah had been gazing at the Boojum in silent thought when her eyes widened in sudden revelation. "The Oraculum!"

The Boojum turned to her, smiling maliciously. "You mean that old scrap of parchment? What does it have to do with anything?"

Alannah grinned. "It cannot be confounded! It showed Ilosivic in chains, but I noticed the link began with you! You thrive on illusion, Boojum! It is the only thing you know, and the Oraculum knew it too! It wasn't showing how you stop him! It was doing the opposite! There was a reason we both were shown! Both of us can hurt you!" She turned to Stayne. "Shatter the illusion!"

Stayne slowly gripped the hilt of his sword, and then with a swift motion unsheathed it, cleaving through the chain as if it was smoke. He grinned in triumph as the chain vanished, then smiled wickedly at the Boojum. Alannah drew her sword, and together they advanced on it.

The Boojum roared in anger, and shifted. "You think you can kill a Boojum in its true form? You think you have the courage?" it shouted in rage and fury. Black smoke enveloped it as it spoke, rising up until it nearly brushed against the sky. The smoke cleared, and Alannah and Stayne gazed upon the true form of the Boojum.

It was nearly twenty feet tall, with a dragon's head, the body of a lion, and a long, spiked tail. Black, leathery scales covered its body, and its paws and feet ended in long, jagged claws. It opened its mouth, revealing a row of teeth as sharp as daggers. "Now, you see my true form! Are you still brave enough to fight?"

Alannah gazed at it, and then shut her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then opened them. She smiled at the Boojum. "I am." She raised her sword. "Are you ready to die, Boojum?"

The Boojum laughed, and then lashed out with its heavy claw. Alannah dodged out of the way. The Boojum snarled in anger, and lashed out again. There was a ringing snap, and the Boojum howled in anger and pain as one of its claws was shorn from its paw. Alannah spun around, and grinned at Stayne. "Nice work, love!" She ducked swiftly as the Boojum's claws swept over her head, missing her by inches. She rolled, and then bought her sword down on its paw. The Boojum howled again as its paw thumped onto the dust.

Stayne crept forward until his sword was level with the Boojum's left front paw, then brought it down with all the strength he had. Blood flowed from the Boojum's wounds, and it roared, writhing in pain and rage. "You might have deprived me of a paw or two, but do you still believe you can kill me?" It smiled in malicious triumph at their confused looks. "Did you not know? The only living thing capable of killing me is the Singer, and she has not been seen in Underland for many years."

Alannah laughed. The Boojum looked at her, slightly confused. "It is no laughing matter, mortal."

Alannah grinned. "Oh, but it is Boojum. I was scared, absolutely terrified when the Oraculum named me as your slayer. I was sure that a mistake had been made. But now I see that it was right all along! I am the Singer, Boojum!" She finished in a triumphant tone.

The Boojum roared in fury and lunged for her, teeth bared. She leapt out of the way, panting.

Then the battle began, ranging up and down the path. Sword and teeth clashed in a furious music. The Boojum sunk its teeth into Alannah's side, and she gasped in pain as her blood flowed. She bought her hilt crashing down on its head, forcing it to release her. She stood, panting and swaying with pain and exhaustion. The Boojum grinned in triumph, and reared up to its full height. Alannah blinked, trying to focus through the pain. The Boojum laughed, and then turned to Stayne, who was standing nearby with a look of horror on his face. "You have failed. The Singer is going to die, and soon all of Underland will follow! The Boojum is…" it stopped, gurgling in shock and pain. It looked down at the sword that protruded from its chest. "How?" it whispered.

Alannah grinned. "Pontificating is such a waste of Time, Boojum. If you had been paying better attention, you might have seen me throw my sword." She turned to Stayne. "Did I ever thank you for teaching me that trick?"

The Boojum swayed, and then toppled to the ground with a crash, its eyes dimmed by death. Alannah screamed in triumph and joy. She looked upwards, and laughed. "The sky! Look at the sky!" She whooped in joy.

Stayne looked up at the sky. The Black Shadow was gone. "You did it!" He ran over to Alannah, and swept her into his arms, spinning her around in joy. "You did it, my beauty!"

Alannah grinned in triumph. She had done it.


	9. Chapter 9 Healings and Home

Time After Time Chapter 9

Healings and Home

Alannah and Stayne watched as the body of the Boojum began to slowly crumble into a fine black powder. Alannah smiled grimly. "I guess there really wasn't much to it, was there?" She suddenly whimpered, clutching her side. Stayne looked at her, concerned.

"You need to get that wound tended to, love. I'd hate for you to be victorious only to die from poison or some other unpleasantness."

Alannah smiled weakly. "Boojums aren't poisonous, Ilosivic. I've got nothing to worry about in that sense. However, they do have very sharp teeth, and this wound isn't exactly a scratch. I need you to do something for me. Find me some mud or something I can use for a poultice."

Stayne looked around, and noticed a small patch of water nearby. He walked over and scooped a handful of mud, then returned to Alannah. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground, her hand pressed to her wound. Stayne knelt beside her. "Will this be enough?"

She nodded, and then pulled off her tunic. Stayne winced at the deep bite marks that scored her side. Alannah winced. "When I remove my hand, slap that mud onto the wounds, then tear a strip off my tunic and bind me up."

She quickly removed her hand, and Stayne slapped a glob of mud onto the bite. Alannah winced. Stayne quickly tore a strip from her tunic and tied it tightly around the bite. "There, that should hold until we get back to Marmoreal."

Alannah titled her head and gazed in approval at the bandage. "Good job, love. I take it you've had to do this before?" Stayne nodded.

"I have, but never to another person. I became rather good at doctoring my own wounds, though. The price of being an assassin, I guess."

Alannah grinned, and then looked at her tunic. "There's no way I'll be able to wear this until my injury has healed a bit. I guess I have no choice but to go without it."

Stayne smiled wickedly at her. "That is quite a shame, my beauty. You might cause me to become distracted during the journey home."

Alannah laughed, rolling her eyes. "Ilosivic, I can make you distracted by smiling."

Stayne grinned, and then kissed her. "That's very true." He sighed, and then looked off into the horizon. "It took us nearly two weeks to get here, and that was with both of us in good shape. But with you being injured, it could very well take much longer. We're in for quite the long trek homeward."

Alannah looked thoughtful, then grinned. "Maybe not. Time was kind enough to get us to the cave quickly, perhaps if we ask polite enough He'll assist us further."

Stayne frowned. "Even if he was inclined to help then, there's no guarantee he'd be as generous a second time around. I mean, look how he treated Tarrant. The last thing I want is to have to spend eternity drinking tea, especially since I'm not that fond of it."

Alannah sighed. "I don't want to be cursed either, but we either take our chances with Time, or the road. And you're right that it would be much harder on me with this wound. The mud helps a bit, but I'll need proper care pretty soon."

Stayne sighed. "Very well. But how are we going to contact him? I don't have any watches with me."

Alannah grinned. "We don't need to contact him. He's already decided what he wants to do. Look." She pointed into the distance. Stayne looked where she was pointing and his jaw dropped.

"That…that's Marmoreal! It looks like it's about three days away! That's amazing!" he exclaimed. Alannah laughed, and then smiled softly.

"Thank you, Time. I will be forever grateful for all that you have done for me."

She and Stayne slowly got to their feet, and together they set off down the path. As they walked, they noticed that the land looked different. It was Stayne who first noticed the flowers growing along the path. He bent down and gently plucked one, handing it to Alannah with a smile. "A flower for you, My Lady." Alannah took the flower, and her jaw dropped. "Ilosivic, where did you find this?"

"There's a whole patch of them growing over there under the tree, why?" Stayne watched in bemusement as Alannah ran over to the tree and gawped in amazement at the flowers beneath it.

She looked at him, eyes wide in excitement and shock. "The Outlands are blooming! Look at the trees!" She said, laughing.

Stayne looked, and his jaw dropped. The trees, which had been bare and skeletal since he could remember, were bursting with new shoots and buds. He watched in amazement as the trees came to life. "How?' he asked, awestruck.

Alannah grinned. "The Boojum's death must have finally bought life back to the Outlands!"

She bent down and plucked a flower, turning it over in her hand. It was a deep purple, with blood red stripes visible on the wide petals. She sniffed it, and sighed happily. "The land is being healed." She tucked the flower behind her ear, and then turned to Stayne. "How do I look?"

"Very dashing, my beauty. What type of flower is that, anyway?"

Alannah shrugged. "I don't know, I've never seen it before. But whatever it is, it's rather beautiful and quite fragrant. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen any flowers like the ones growing here. They're all completely new. I think we should bring a few back for Mirana to see."

She began to pluck flowers, gathering them into a large bouquet. "I think Mirana will appreciate this, don't you?"

Stayne nodded. "She'll also appreciate us coming back in one piece. So to speak."

Alannah laughed. "I think Katarina and Michael will be even gladder to see us. I really missed them, you know. I hope Alice and Tarrant have been taking good care of them."

Stayne smiled. "I'm sure they are. Both Katarina and Michael adore them, and Time knows the feeling is mutual. Besides, Tarrant told me once that looking after our children was good practice for when Alice has a child."

Alannah giggled. "Are they still talking about it? I told Alice once that talking wouldn't do the trick."

Stayne laughed. "No, they're not just talking." He sighed. "But they've been trying for a while, and nothing has happened. Tarrant's starting to get discouraged, I think."

Alannah sighed in sympathy. "Alice told me once that she was having trouble conceiving. Maybe that will change as well."

"Maybe. I'd love for Michael and Katarina to have someone to play with as they grow up." Stayne replied.

Alannah suddenly stopped walking, gazing in shock and joy at the sight in front of her. "Ilosivic! Look! We…we're home." She whispered, awestruck. Stayne gaped. Sure enough, they were standing on the road that led to Marmoreal. He blinked, and then blinked again. "I didn't realize we walked that quickly!"

Alannah shook her head in amazement. "We didn't. I guess Time decided to grant us another favor. You know, I think He likes me a bit." She said mischievously. Stayne frowned.

"He can like you all he wishes, but I hope he understands that you're mine."

Alannah patted his arm. "He understands, love. Besides, I wouldn't want to be courted by him anyway." Stayne smiled in relief.

Alannah grinned, and then looked down at herself. "I should probably make myself a bit more presentable." She took her tunic out from under her arm and slowly pulled it on, wincing as it came in contact with her wound. She then brushed the dust and dirt off her as best as she could. "There, now I don't look a fright."

Stayne grinned wickedly at her. "It's a definite improvement." He yelped in mock pain as she smacked his arm.

"Behave yourself, My Lord."

They walked down the road to the palace, and walked in without bothering to knock. They quickly made their way to the throne room. Stayne threw the doors open, and they walked up to the throne. Mirana gaped in joy at them.

Alannah drew her sword, and knelt in front of the throne. She presented it to Mirana, hilt first.

"Majesty, we have returned. The Boojum is dead."

Mirana stood, and then glided over to her. She gently raised her to her feet.

"Welcome home, Lord and Lady Stayne." She said joyfully.

"MOMMA! DADDY!"

Alannah and Stayne spun around. Katarina came pelting towards them. Alannah ran to her, and swept her into her arms, kissing her in joy. "Oh my little one, I'm so glad to see you! We missed you so much!" She looked over at Alice and Tarrant, who were standing in the doorway beaming in joy and happiness. Alice was holding Michael. She walked over, and placed him in Stayne's arms. Stayne beamed, and kissed him.

"Hello there, little lad."

Alannah smiled, and then turned to Mirana. "Majesty, I have a gift for you." She reached into her sack and pulled out the flowers she had gathered in the Outlands.

Mirana came forward and took them. "Thank you, Alannah. Where did you find them?"

Alannah grinned. "The Outlands are in bloom, Majesty."

Mirana smiled. "Underland is healed."


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue : A Banquet

Time After Time Chapter 10

Epilogue-A Banquet and Other Rewards

"To Lord and Lady Stayne!" Mirana raised her goblet high, and the Court echoed her. "Lord and Lady Stayne." Mirana turned and smiled at Alannah and Stayne. "Words cannot fully convey the depth of gratitude that all Underlanders have towards the both of you. You have saved not only yourselves, but all of us from a horrible fate. We will be forever in your debt."

Alannah blushed. "Majesty, we both thank you from the bottom of our hearts for this wonderful banquet. Both Ilosivic and I are deeply honored. Thank you."

Katarina raised her glass of milk. "To Momma and Daddy for saving Underland." Alannah and Stayne laughed.

Stayne smiled. "My Lady has already said everything that was on my mind, but I must add one more item. I want to thank Alannah for her bravery, her courage, and her passion. She was scared, but her steps never faltered once." He turned and smiled gently at Alannah. "I am a braver man because of it."

Alannah smiled, and then gently kissed him. Several courtiers clapped, and she blushed, giggling softly. "I think we have an audience."

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Then we should probably give them a performance worth remembering, my beauty." He hauled her to her feet and kissed her as deeply as he could, laughing silently as he heard the shocked cries of the Ladies of the Court. Katarina giggled, clapping as she watched her parents kiss.

One of the Ladies stood, sputtering with indignant anger. "Majesty, are you going to allow this vile display to continue right under your very nose? It's positively scandalous! And in front of a child!"

Mirana laughed. "They are not breaking any laws. They are legally married, and they are in love. And if you ask me, Lady Hannah, I think it is quite romantic. I wish I had someone who would kiss me that passionately. Alannah must count herself a very lucky lady. Also, I doubt their daughter is going to object to seeing her parents kiss."

Alannah quickly broke the kiss, and nodded to Mirana. She laughed, and then turned to Lady Hannah. "I thought so."

Katarina giggled. "It's cute when they kiss."

Stayne slowly broke the kiss, and smirked at Alannah. "There, now I think we've given them something to remember." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Later I'll be sure to give you something to remember."

Alannah grinned wickedly at him. "I'll be sure to hold you to that, Ilosivic."

Stayne smiled, and then turned to the feast. As he ate, he reflected on the events of the day before….

_Alannah winced as Mirana gently cleaned the mud and blood from the bite of the Boojum. Stayne stood nearby, his heart in his throat. Mirana, sensing his unease, smiled gently. "You do not have anything to worry about. The wound was not a severe one, and Alannah was able to stop the bleeding quite efficiently. Now, there will be a scar, but it will not hinder her in any way. If you like, Alannah, I could give you something that will remove the scar completely." _

_Alannah shook her head. "No. I want to keep it as a reminder of what I did for my home and my family." _

_Mirana nodded. "I understand. I, and indeed all of Underland, owe you a debt that we will never be able to fully repay. But we will be forever grateful for all that you have done." _

_Alannah blushed. "I did what I had to do to save my family. They were all that mattered to me. My husband and my children were the reasons I fought." _

_Mirana looked at her, a serious expression on her face. "That is the only thing worth fighting for." _

_Alannah nodded in silent consent_.

The banquet continued into the wee hours of the morning. Alannah was called on again and again to tell how she defeated the monstrous Boojum. Finally, the revelers made their way to bed, full of good food and in good company. Alannah and Stayne returned to the cottage, exhausted. Katarina had fallen asleep hours earlier, and Stayne carried her into the bedroom. They had left Michael with a very able sitter. Alannah smiled gently. "Thank you for watching him, Chessur. I do apologize for making you miss the Banquet."

Chessur smiled. "It was no problem. He is a very well behaved child. Goodbye, Lord and Lady Stayne."

Stayne put Katarina to bed, and then walked over to Alannah, kissing her deeply. "Now, my beauty, I believe I promised to reward you for all your efforts."

Alannah giggled. "Yes, you did."

THE END


End file.
